vaerian_iaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion (Vaeria)
Didecism The Twelve Holiest * Arius: Leader of the Gods; God of wisdom, purpose, order and the Emperor * Tauror: God of strength and the earth * Geminai: Goddess of love and beauty * Canceror: God of time and the sky * Serpor: God of lies, mischief and treachery * Vigor: Goddess of children, mothers, family and the household * Libras: Goddess of justice * Scipio: God of the academics, teachers and scientists * Guaridus: God of war, soldiers and generals * Caprica: Goddess of work and labor * Oceanus: God of the oceans and the sea * Hecor: Goddess of death, judge of the souls, Guardian of the afterlife and the sun Details * The believers of Didecism belief that the sun is where the souls come from and where they go after they are dead. The dead will go into the sun (Hecor) and he will either care for them or punish them accordingly to their deeds * The priests of Didecism are blessed to one of these gods and goddesses except for Arius, as the Pontifex Maximus, the high priest, who crowns the Emperor is the only priest of Arius * The history of the gods is written down twelve didectic scriptures one for each god, contents include moral stories, tales of the origin of Vaeria as well as religious practices such as animal sacrifices * 12 is a holy number in Didecism * The tasks and attributes of the gods have changed over time as first the Albionese missionaries kept adding new ones to convince others to join their faith, this practise was continued under the Empire, though the conversion was not always voluntary. This lead to several slightly different names of the gods, the people of Goltunheim shared similar beliefs, and their gods continue to be called by different names and are generally regarded as more aggressive/rougher in their choice of words and actions * Priests can marry and have kids, their titles however are not necessarily hereditary, but as they generally nominate their successors their children often step in their footsteps Goltunheim Adopted Twelve * Ontos=Arius * Intal=Tauror * Zwilei=Geminai * Trebor=Canceror * Apott=Serpor * Jonna=Virgor * Onnege=Libras * Mentov=Scipio * Khor=Guaridus * Ingrella=Caprica * Suplos=Oceanus * Zenosa=Hecor Even though their gods have different names, the fact that they share the same number of gods and the gods share the same general tasks, suggests a close relationship between the religions, therefore the members of this religion are officially considered brethren of faith and are accepted in Imperial society. Prafism Prafism is the monotheistic belief in the holy spirit of Praf, it was widely practised in Vostikia until it was banned and members of this belief persecuted in the 20th century AE. It is considered cleansed, though some parts of Vostokia still practise this belief in secret as the belief is still banned and persecuted under Imperial decree. Details * During the Great War of Unification prafist extremists used suicide bombers to disrupt Imperial supply chains and operations * As they believe their deeds, if done to advance the ideals of Praf, get them preferential treatment in their afterlife, this causes them to have a tendency towards fanaticism * As they were publicly blamed by the Emperor for the nuclear devastation and destruction of the city of Sholgagrad they are not popular in the south of Vostokia * Many Prafists belief it was the Empire which bombed Sholgagrad in order to rid themselves of the heretic Prafist religion, but they have little proof to support this theory * They belief that Praf is the one and only god and that only his will can lead humanity in a new golden age * They believe that you have to love thy neighbor and be good in general, but this belief seems to only include other Prafists * The great temple of Praf near Al-Sharit was destroyed by imperial forces in 1951 AE and all its contents seized, including the only remaining original scripture of the Book of Praf, written in old Vostokian around 1500 BE, these reliquaries are currently sealed inside the Imperial Archives in the temple district in Albion * Many Prafitsts still believe in the claim of the remnants of the Tsarish family (Zugrokow) and their claim to the Vostokian throne and their right to rule Vaeria * As all members of the nobility practising Prafism were purged or forcefully converted to Didecism, most Prafists hail from the lower echelons of society, but some Vostokian nobles remain prafist at heart